Cass' Quest
by xxYourHero
Summary: Yeah. Hard to explain, but Cass and her roleplay characters go to Oblivion to find Emma and her roleplay characters because she's missing. But now they're trapped in Oblivion, and have to get out. -PACKED WITH ROLE-PLAY LIKE ACTIONS.- Not a roleplay tho!
1. Just A Boring Day

**!IMPORTANT!: **This story is a crossover of ALOT of games/shows/books. These games/shows/books inclide: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Naruto, Toontown, Kingdom Hearts, and Warriors. I do not own ANY of these, and since you can only set crossovers to two, I chose Oblivion and Kingdom Hearts because they are seen the most. This message will be put on every chapter just so you don't forget.

The Untold Tales of PoD:

Cass' Quest

Chapter One: Just A Boring Day

Cass examined and put the last shell onto her tower, which glittered and sung the oceans waves. She quickly jumped off the ladder and grinned at her masterpiece.

"For once, it feels nice without Emma around," She quickly said, unthinkingly.

You see, Emma and all her characters have gone missing. She asked everyone she could about them, but none of them knew. She had to spend so far a month alone, and it's been pretty boring since her characters were always busy. All except Hula, who refused to play card games or something with her. So she was trapped by herself, full of a house of empty promises. She had played every game in her whole house at least 5 times, so now she is organizi- I mean, building towers with her items. She sighed, because the seashells were all she had enough of to build a tower with. Suddenly bored again, she stepped outside. _I can just get some ice cream and watch the sunset at Zee Lake_, she told herself, and quickly ran to Konoha.

Once she stepped foot in the village, she paused. There was no crowds or anything, and everybody was inside their houses. The stands were completely empty, so she quickly grabbed a cherry popsicle stick without paying. She hesitated, as if expecting an alarm to go off, and quickly walked away when one didn't sound. She ran as soon as she was back in the forest again, and smiled happily as she saw the shining pool of Zee Lake glimmering in the sunset. She sat at a nearby tree and looked up to watch it.

Every day, she would buy an ice cream and sit at this same exact spot, amused by the same old lake and same old sunset. And if you don't think THAT'S boring, you're crazy.

But on this particular day, it didn't go as those normal days. She perked up when she heard shuffling of leaves and Hula stepped out, wearing the cloak she had gotten when she first died, 10 years ago.

"Oh, hi, Hula," She sighed quietly, and took a bite of her ice cream. Hula just stared blankly at her. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah," She hesitated, as if expecting her to say no. "I got to talk with you,"

"Oh, so you come running to me now-"

"It's not that!" She quickly mentioned, and then lowered her temper. "It's important. Just five minutes? It may interest you."

Cass sighed, she had no plans to be anywhere, so she stood up, holding her ice cream in her mouth, and followed Hula deep into the forest. The forest slowly grew closer and closer together, and soon enough trees were brushing against Cass' shoulders. She bit on the popsicle stick, and quickly mumbled, "Where are we going?"

"Hakraging Village." Typical.

But suddenly, the trees fanned out to reveal a village. And Hula stepped into it like it was her home- well it was, but you get the point. She turned around, noticing Cass stopped. Cass quickly stumbled up to her, and she continued walking. They enventually ended up in Hula's house. And Cass stood, back brushing the wall.

"Alright, listen." Hula said, her voice toning with seriousness. "You remember seven years ago, after that big battle?"

"Yeah," Cass growled, remembering how dangerous Cursed Hula was after successfully controlling Hula for three years. "What about it?"

"And when Dottie took over her- well, me- and she said 'Wow, her heart is a stone?'"

"Yes, and she poked it with a stick a couple times. Is that not true?"

"No," She quickly said, in disbelief. "Of course it's true! It's just that, that..."

Suddenly, Cass' eyes widened. "You mean, your heart is a stone because you don't HAVE a heart!?" She quickly ran to Hula and grabbed her shoulders. "You're a Nobody, and you never even TOLD ME!?"

"I was always busy for a reason! Stop shaking me!" She quickly said, a dizzy voice. Cass stopped violently shaking her shoulders. "Yes, I'm in the Organization."

Cass' voice was sad. "Well, that's okay... But, how is that so important to tell me now?"

"It's the mission I recieved, Cass," She quickly pushed an envelope toward Cass, and she grabbed it and broke it open. Pulling out the paper inside, she examined it.

_Mission: Rank Level A (Highest Rank)_

_Your mission is to search for the missing female Emma, and the people that follow her. Folks around Imperial City have been spreading rumors of her being seen at Kvatch, but none have claimed it to be completely true. You must go to Kvatch, and enter the Gates to Oblivion, and travel to the big tower which may be where she is located. You may bring someone/some people with you if necessary._

_Warning: Look out for little devil demons ready to rip your head off._

Cass stared blankly. "Emma!" She croaked, looking at Hula, and Hula slowly nodded in response. "I need to come with you," Cass growled. "I want to help you find Emma."

"And that's why I came," She quickly replied. "Here, take this. You'll need it." She quickly reached her hand out, and a giant key appeared in her hand. Cass grabbed it and examined it carefully.

"The keyblade?" Cass glanced up at Hula surprisingly. "We need some others to come with us, how about Hikari and Katsu?"

"Everybody is coming with us," She stared quietly, waiting for Cass' approval. Cass simply nodded. "I already told them, and they've been preparing. I told you last, because I know you come and go prepared."


	2. Lava With A Twist Of Death

**!IMPORTANT!: **This story is a crossover of ALOT of games/shows/books. These games/shows/books inclide: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Naruto, Toontown, Kingdom Hearts, and Warriors. I do not own ANY of these, and since you can only set crossovers to two, I chose Oblivion and Kingdom Hearts because they are seen the most. This message will be put on every chapter just so you don't forget.

Chapter Two - Lava With a Twist of Death

"Alright, is everybody here?" Hula said, and everyone around her murmured.

They were back at Zee Lake, and everyone of Cass' characters have gathered around to go to the mission, prepared of what they're going to face.

"Are you sure everybody should go, Hula?" Cass asked, a little shocked.

"Yes, the bigger the number, the safer we are, Cass." She lifted her hand, and a purplish portal appeared. "Everybody, come in." She stepped inside, and all the character followed, Cass being the last.

She looked at Zee Lake, for the last time. "Please," She begged to the unknown waters. "Let everybody come back safe," She then stepped into the portal, and it disappeared, leaving a few sparks of pixie dust.

***

Cass stepped on shaky ground, and tripped. The others were waiting impatiently for her.

"What took you so long?" Katsu muttered.

"Give the girl a break, she's useless, anyways." Kianan replied, grinning.

"Hey! I got a keyblade now! I can help you guys too!" Cass gasped, and the others look at her suspiciously.

"Alright, settle down," Hula said. "I believe we'll find our friends at the Blood Feast."

"The Blood Feast?" Lightkit's eyes widened. "What's that?"

"It's the tallest tower in Oblivion," Hula simply replied. "I traveled near Kvatch once to steal some scrolls"

"I remember that!" Cass gasped. "It was all in the news!"

"Yes, and those scrolls told me all about Oblivion. It's quite interesting, actually." She grinned for a moment, and Cass twitched. She noticed something strange about Hula's smile, but just got over it. "Anyways, the gates to Oblivion are up this road. Are you ready?"

"I am," Yellowstar replied, raising a fist. "Let's go save Rubyfur and the others."

"Enough talk, let's move already." Hula quickly dashed up the hill, the others slowly following after her. She paused at the top, and started walking slowly. When Cass reached the top, she realized Hula was talking to one of the guards, who were keeping a barricade. They simply nodded, and Hula motioned them to come over. "They'll let us through if we help them out, but first let's find Emma." She dashed over the barricade fence and ran towards a giant flaming portal. Then, she jumped in. The others followed her, but Cass paused. There was something strange, how did Hula know all this? Sure, she had the scroll, but this seems like alot of information. She sighed, if she didn't go she couldn't help her friend, Emma. So she dashed and jumped into the flames, giving a small squeal as they burned her insides a little. Suddenly she was walking on warm ground, and she looked up. Lava exploded, and poured into a pool nearby, the others were farther down the warm ground, fighting some demons. She got out her keyblade and joined them, cutting at every demon she could find.

"Where do we go from here? It seems like a dead end," Kasumi said, puzzled. Hula walked left, and quickly jumped on a falling temple.

"Hurry up!" She called and dashed to the other side, landing on the ground like it was cool grass. The others gave an unsure look for a moment, but then followed Hula, having no choice. Cass defeated some demons who were following them, their teeth sinking into her arm, and quickly ran over, the temple amost drowned in lava. Her shoe touched the lava, and it caught on fire.

"AHHHHHH!" Cass screeched, and fled to the others like roadrunner. She stomped on the ground, trying to stop it, but it caught in a bigger fire. "PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!" She ran in circles, and finally Hula threw a bucket of freezing cold water at her. "EEK!" She shivered, but suddenly recovered because of the warm air from the lava.

"Stop hesitating," Hula growled. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"N-no!" She gasped, making an X with her arms. The others slowly walked away, not even caring. "Wait!" She stumbled after them. They walked so many turning paths, and Cass sometimes got confused, thinking they were walking in circles. But suddenly a huge tower came into view, and she gasped. It was huge, huger than than the Statue of Liberty! The others didn't seem to notice it, and Hula quickly swung open the door.

"All aboard," She said, completely amused.

***

After a while of dead ends, and fighting. They finally reached mid-way of the tower. There was a door that lead to a smaller tower just left of it, and another that led to a pillar with some treasure.

"Let's go to the other tower, maybe there's keys to these place or something," Katsu said thoughtfully, and opened the door, and everybody crossed. Cass, who walked in the back, realized Hula wasn't following them.

She paused, and turned around. "Are you coming?" Hula held onto the door, and dismissed her with a hand. "Uh, alright..." She turned around uncertainly and followed the others in the tower.

The tower had winding stairs, and they heard some groans from the top. "That must be Emma!" Cass said, happily. She dashed up the stairs, and then stopped dead. A guard, that looked half demon, half alien, glared at her.

"YOU DARE TRESPASS IN OBLIVION?" It growled, and pulled out a sword, eyes flaring with hatred. "YOU WILL END HERE, SURRENDER OR DIE!"

Cass dashed at it with the keyblade, and stabbed it in the heart. It gave an oof, and tried to aim for her head, but she quickly turned the keyblade like the demon was a doorknob, and quickly removed the keyblade. The demon growled, and exploded into a flash of light. The others, who had arrived momentarily, gasped as the demon's remains fluttered around like dust.

"That was amazing, Cass!" Hikari said, amused. Then turned to the cage and gasped.

Cass quickly turned her head to the huge cage in the middle too, to see that the groaning was simply from a guard who tried to get rid of the gate for the people waiting at the barricade.

"She's not here," She sighed and looked down, to see a ring of keys. "Hey, look!" She picked them up. Let's go back and give these to Hula, we can get farther!" She dashed out of the tower, and stopped before crossing the bridge, and waved her hand holding the keys in the air. Hula wasn't holding the door anymore, and she stared blankly at Cass, forming a grin, She pulled out her sword, and Cass and the others began crossing the bridge. Suddenly, she cut the bridge, and they gasped. It fell over suddenly, and they all gripped to the bridge. Cass was right, Hula was acting strange because she wasn't the real Hula! She stared at the fake Hula with hatred, and she simply gave a wave and left.

"Hold on guys," Lightkit said, her voice choked with fear. "If you let go, you'll drop into lava!"


	3. What Happened to the Real Hula

**!IMPORTANT!: **This story is a crossover of ALOT of games/shows/books. These games/shows/books inclide: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Naruto, Toontown, Kingdom Hearts, and Warriors. I do not own ANY of these, and since you can only set crossovers to two, I chose Oblivion and Kingdom Hearts because they are seen the most. This message will be put on every chapter just so you don't forget.

Chapter Three - What Happened to the Real Hula

"Why hello there, friend," A familiar voice spoke.

Hula was in a dark room, but light flooded the spot she was at. She tried to move, but she was frozen. The only thing she could do was look around in the endless darkness. Her eyes squinted, thinking they were playing tricks on her, but no. The whole room was completely dark.

"Too frozen to speak?" The voice spoke again, ending with a chuckle. A green foot stepped into the light, and Biz came into view. Hula tried to growl at him, but all she could do was stare at him darkly. She was completely frozen in ice, and she didn't even remember what happened before she was. All she could remember was waking up in this strange room, and that was it.

"That's alright, I don't want to hear your words anyways," Biz said calmly, and folded his arms. "Have you enjoyed your stay so far?"

She stared at him blankly.

"Apparently not," He grinned. "And your probably wondering where you are, and if everybody else is alright, am I right?"

She looked down, as if he just read her mind.

"It's alright," He said, holding in a laugh. "They are having a nice dip at the Blood Feast. But, I suppose you already know where that is. The truth is, they are a dip away from their doom."

Hula's stare was a mixture of anger and sadness, Biz grinned happily in response.

"Of course, you were too weak to avoid your own fate." He paced back in forth, quite amused of their 'chat'. "Perhaps you aren't as dangerous as everybody says you are."

She glared evily.

"You can't challenge me, your stuck. Literally," He added. "And since you're going to die here, I guess I can tell you a little rundown of what's going to happen to your buddies."

She blinked.

"First of all, Cass and all of her other characters will have a nice dip in the lava in Oblivion," He said, grinning. "The Organization happily made an exact clone of you while you were out cold, and a buddy of yours froze you into ice. I believe her name was Xion?"

Flames burned in Hula's eyes, but then she quickly looked down, as if thinking about something.

"Yes, and the fake clone gave a message which the Organization quickly scribbled on paper, so your little friends could meet their fate. And also, if you haven't heard the news, Emma and her characters are gone too. They were taken to Castle Oblivion."

Shock appeared in Hula's eyes, and she made an attempt to move. No use.

"It's alright, Xemnas can handle them. Now, there's a few more people I would like to have extreminated. And I'm sure one of them you want dead too. But that's alright, they'll all be dead before you. How does that sound?"

She looked around the room, trying to ignore him.

"That's right. Summer's characters. We both want Banana dead, right? Well, she'll be dead. All of her lives. I bet you're thrilled right now," He quickly added. "I haven't plotted their doom, but I'm sure the disappearences of Cass and Emma, and you, of course, will get her to leave."

She suddenly looked down, and attempted to sigh.

"Yes, I know it's hard to breathe in there," He mentioned, knowing she just realized it. "You'll run out eventually, but you'll survive... Just long enough to see them all dead. The best part? You'll be still living, but just barely." He laughed one more time, and walked back into the darkness. "Enjoy your stay, I'll come back later."

Hula's eyes looked back up, and she looked around, puzzled on how she was going to get out.

_Well, I'm stuck_.


	4. I'm Surprised They Didn't Build My Grave

**!IMPORTANT!: **This story is a crossover of ALOT of games/shows/books. These games/shows/books inclide: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Naruto, Toontown, Kingdom Hearts, and Warriors. I do not own ANY of these, and since you can only set crossovers to two, I chose Oblivion and Kingdom Hearts because they are seen the most. This message will be put on every chapter just so you don't forget.

Chapter Four - I'm Surprised They Didn't Build My Grave

"Come on, somebody think of an idea! I can't hold on much longer," Cass scowled over the bubbling lava. Some of the others stiffened, but they stayed silent. She tried to climb the fallen bridge, but there was nothing to grab onto, and she kept almost sliding into the lava. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE OR NOT?"

"Cass," Rain spoke quietly.

"Yeah, Rain?" Cass asked quickly, wanting to get out of danger.

"Use the keyblade to haul yourself back up the bridge!"

"Oh, good idea!" She quickly pulled out the keyblade and dug it into the bridge, and started climbing, stopping for a moment every once in a while to dig the keyblade into the bridge higher. The others used the dents the keyblade left to climb up. Cass finally felt the top of the bridge, and laid down on the solid ground. "I'm safe!"

Lightkit hopped on her back "Move, the others can't get up!"

"Oh, sorry." She quickly stood up, and watched as the others scrambled up. "That was so close..."

"We all agreed to follow that... person," Hikari growled.

"I never thought that was the real Hula from the start," Cass replied, distant. "But that means, Hula is missing, too!" Her shoulders ached, and she held one of her hands gently on it. "How are we going to get down from here?"

"There's no door in the tower," Katsu reminded her.

"Well, what if we jumped?" Lightkit suggested. "To that path of ground thats elevated, over there." She jumped off the tower's ground and landed safely on it. She poked her head upwards and jumped as if she wanted them to follow.

"Let's go," Hikari said, joining Lightkit.

The others felt uneasy. "Uh, were not cats!" Cass called, but jumped anyways. She landed safely, but felt herself falling backwards, and she quickly grabbed the edge of the cliff, and Hikari and Lightkit helped her back on.

The others jumped just a bit farther ahead, and finally everyone was reunited again. "That was a little **too** close," Cass whimpered. "Well, let's get out of here."

***

Everyone collasped on the ground at the campsite of Kvatch. They were all glad to get out of there alive. The members at the campsite just glared at them all, they had all been dressed so strangely to them.

Finally, Cass stood back up. "Okay guys," She grabbed the keyblade and waved it in the air. "LETS GO HOME!"

"Right, how?" Kasumi growled, annoyed.

"Oh."

Minoru was walking around, healing everyone. "It looks like nobody suffered major injuries, but, Cass your arm seems to be infected."

She groaned in response. "Great, lost in the middle of nowhere, with an infection. Yeah, we're gonna all live REAL long!"

Maiko spoke up. "Well, I could probably teleport us to a nearby town, but I can't take us all the way back to the ZG world."

"Nearby town, close enough!" Cass gasped. "LETS ROLL!"

Maiko did a few handsigns, and a blue portal appeared. "Nearest town I reached happens to be a city. Middle of the map, plenty of shops and guards. Interested?"

"Shopping would be nice for me," Hikari murmured, and jumped into the portal. The others headed in, and Maiko walked in last, sealing the portal.

***

Everyone looked around the whole city, it was huge! There were many shops, and they spent alot at the armor shop, for weapons for everybody. They also purchased many books and scrolls, but most importantly, they asked people if they have seen any of their friends. Many had said they passed by, others had never even thought they existed. They finally relaxed in a small garden, with some food.

Cass ate her ramen like it was the only food she had for days. "So, where do you think they are?"

Rain put down her ice cream bar. "Well, if we found Hula, she might be able to help us solve this whole case. We somehow got in this world, she must be around here somewhere in this world."

"True, but lets think of the facts first," Hikari added in. "Hula is a member of The Organization, a Nobody. Where do Nobody assassins go? They go to the Dark Brotherhood!"

"That's amazing research you did there, Hikari!" Cass replied. "We can ask the members there! But, where is that?"

"Oh, it's not too far from here." Maiko grinned. "I can teleport to a place near it, but I can''t take you right to the place." She did some handsigns. "The closest I can get you there is at a Inn, just about 1/2 a mile from the town its hidden at."

Cass knocked her ramen bowl over by standing up. "Well, if you can get close, then that's where we're going. Let's go!"

Maiko sighed, and opened the portal again. Everyone grabbed their food, and dashed in.


	5. Still Waiting

**!IMPORTANT!: **This story is a crossover of ALOT of games/shows/books. These games/shows/books inclide: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Naruto, Toontown, Kingdom Hearts, and Warriors. I do not own ANY of these, and since you can only set crossovers to two, I chose Oblivion and Kingdom Hearts because they are seen the most. This message will be put on every chapter just so you don't forget.

Chapter Five - Still Waiting

Hula blinked as she heard Biz's annoyed voice in the background.

"What do you mean, they got away? You set the bridge up so they would fall into the lava!"

"They climbed up the bridge with that pathetic keyblade you gave me," A voice that sounded exactly like Hula made her eyes widen. _That must be my clone, and Cass and the others got away from the Blood Feast?_

"That means they would be stuck in the tower," Biz growled.

"Nah, they jumped off."

"You're acting like their deaths don't matter to you!"

Hula heard a laugh that mimicked hers. "That's because I don't."

"Geez, you are Hula's clone. At least you follow _my _orders."

"Whatever you say, Biz."

He paused a moment. "Just make sure they're all dead, I don't care how you kill them, just get them out of the way!"

Hula listened to their conversation in pure annoyance. _Yeah, 'Hula', get over here and freaking dip this ice in lava, why don't you?_

She heard footsteps, and quickly got made it look like she had never heard the conversation.

Biz looked at her carefully. "You look like you're hiding something."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, good news for you is that your buddies survived the lava."

She did her best fake surprised look, luckily Biz didn't notice the 'I knew that, idiot' look that flashed a second before.

"I'm just going to have your clone exterminate them. Don't want them to get any too closer to this place."

Hula blinked in response.

"She's just as annoying as you, no wonder she's your clone." He quickly shook his head. "Sooo, is it just you, or is it cold here? Yeah, just you."

_If he throws one more damn cold joke, I swear I am going to kill him! If I could..._ She flashed a look of annoyance at him.

"Who knows, perhaps you'll be saved! But probably not. Just freeze in Hell, though it's pretty warm there."

She glared a deathly glare.

"Oh, that's right, you're not going to hell. You've already died."

_HOW THE HELL DID HE- That clone is telling him all my secrets? I hate her. Plus, it sounds weird calling her me. I'll just call her Fake. _She gave a look a surprise, and it narrowed to a look of hatred.

"You look blue," Biz noted, but quickly shook his hands. "No no, that one wasn't a joke."

She looked down, her usually yellow feathers were a yellowish-blue. _Oh man, I'm slowly freezing to death. Darky, come on, if you're there! Come get me out of this mess, you damn ghost woman... It's no use, I'm going to die here, Cass can't beat Biz, and there's no way they will find where I am. Not even I know where I am._

"Well," Biz coughed, suddenly running out of things to say. "I'm going to get some more ideas to kill Summer's group of characters. You just stay still... Perfect! You're good at that.

_GOD DAMNIT!!!!_

He turned around and walked back into the darkness, leaving Hula alone. She looked around the room and gave the best sigh she could make.

_I swear, if I do survive this I am going to kill him so slowly his fur will fly off... But nevermind that, I got to think. How can I stall the freezing time? It's killing me quicker than Biz said it would... Of course, he was always pathetic at math. I just need something, one thing that will keep it from killing me... I GOT IT! My sword! Where is it, though?_ Her eyes turned to a table near her, her sword laying in perfect condition on it. _Hmm, pretty smart for a rat I must admit, but this, this is pathetic. Ducks live in water, and he thinks FREEZING one to death is appropriate? Hah! Just you wait, rat. Just you wait..._


	6. Rawring Death At the Inn

**!IMPORTANT!: **This story is a crossover of ALOT of games/shows/books. These games/shows/books inclide: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Naruto, Toontown, Kingdom Hearts, and Warriors. I do not own ANY of these, and since you can only set crossovers to two, I chose Oblivion and Kingdom Hearts because they are seen the most. This message will be put on every chapter just so you don't forget.

Chapter Six - Rawring Death at the Inn

Everyone stood out of the portal, and looked up at the hotel. It was raining and thundering, but inside the Inn looked really warm and safe until the storm stopped.

"Let's stay in the Inn for a while," Cass quickly said, and dashed inside. The others followed her, and a loud thunder yowled at them for leaving. Cass walked up to the main desk and said. "How many rooms are open?"

"Six."

"And how many beds?"

".... Six."

Cass' eyes narrowed annoyingly. "Fine, we'll take them."

The cashier held out his hand, waiting for money. Cass grumbled and gave him all the money in her pocket, and he returned ten dollars. He then turned around, grabbed six keys, and gave them to Cass. "They are all on the top floor," he said.

"Well," Cass groaned, turning around. "I hope cats enjoy sleeping on the floor, because Lightkit, Hikari, and Maiko... There's no room for you guys to have a bed."

"Rug?" Hikari tilted her head, her headband clinging as she was in cat form.

"Yes, there's a rug."

"Yay!"

"Alright, everybody else gets a room to theirselves. You three just find comfortable rugs and dont bother the person in the room you choose." Cass walked upstairs, everyone following after her quickly. They all quickly picked a room and dashed in, Cass going to the last one empty. Hikari was sleeping on a soft fuzzy white rug in her room, she heard Hikari sigh and mutter in her sleep, then tiptoed to the bed. She laid down and closed her eyes, hoping the storm wouldn't keep her awake.

***

_She dashed in the unknown halls of the building she was in. She was being chased by something, no, something. They were after her, and if she didn't run fast enough she'd die. She quickly dashed up stairs and saw a dark room at the end of the hallway. She quickly jumped in and slammed the door, gasping for breath. She slowly relaxed and stood up calmly again._

_ She noticed it was cold, and she covered her shoulders with her hands. "Hello? Anybody there?" She called out to the darkness. Nobody replied. She saw a small tint of light, and immediately followed it. She knew it might be somebody who was an enemy, but she was too trapped in the room to do anything else. The light source grew huger and huger, until she stepped foot in the white place._

_ "Wow, this place is weird," She said, stepping backwards, and she quickly bumped into a table, hearing a thump as something landed on the ground. "AHH!" She quickly turned around, and gasped. A black sword with a purple bead in the middle of it glowed with an evilish tone. She slowly picked it up, and then noticed something bluish ahead of her. _

_ "What's that?" She said, surprised, and walked forward to see what it was. She gasped, because it wasn't something- it was someone._

_ Hula's eyes opened and glared with hatred, then realized it was Cass and they switched to a shock tone._

_ "Hula!" Cass choked, pounding on the ice. "What happened to you?"_

_ Hula rolled her eyes, as if she wanted to reply but can't. Cass scowled and hit the cold surface of the ice more._

_ "Oh, look who we have here..." A voice growled behind her, she felt limp, and turned around to see Biz, who was holding Hula's sword, in front of her. He grinned darkly, and inched closer, and immediately he sliced his sword._

***

"AHHH!" Cass screeched as she woke up. Hikari flew up in the air.

"WHOA! WHAT'S WRONG? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?" Hikari gasped, with her fur hanging up in fear.

"Oh," She quickly grabbed her forehead. "I was just having a nightmare."

Hikari growled. "Just go back to sleep, its at midnight!"

"It seemed so real, as if, I was actually there," She then gasped. "No, that must've been an event of the future!"

One of Hikari's bright green eyes glared at her, and she slowly stood up, uneasily. "What did you see that is so important that you need to scream and say its from the future?"

"Well, I was running in this place, and I, and I ran into a dark room, and I bumped into something, and Hula was there, frozen and ice, and she was completely blue, as if she was dying! And Biz, and and-"

Then, her eyes widened, as she heard a croak from downstairs. She quickly jumped out of the bed and rushed downstairs, Hikari bounding after her. "Wait, stop!" Hikari called, but Cass refused to. She threw open the trapdoor and jumped down. And ran to the place the groaning was coming from. She threw the door open, and her eyes widened.

A girl with blue skin and red eyes, holding a sword and dressed in a black outfit, was cleaning blood off her sword. She heard the door open, and quickly turned around, and snarled. She began to dash forward at Cass, but the sight of Hikari stopped her. She examined Cass suspiciously.

"Cass?" The girl asked, confused.

"How do you know my name?" Cass gasped, scared. She leaned against the wall as close as she could.

"You created me, I'm Rawr. Remember me?"

She quickly stood staight again. "Rawr!!! Am I so glad to see you! Listen, I need you to take me to the Dark Brother-"

Suddenly a guy popped out of nowhere. His head was covered in a black cloak, and it covered him fully, only his hands weren't hiding. "Congratulations," His snake-like voice hissed. "You killed him. Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood, where you will remain loyal only to Sithis..."

Rawr nodded, and shook hands with the male. "Thank you Lucien, I am delighted to accept your offer. I will see you at the hideout."

"May the Black Hand and the Night Mother guide you always," He sneered, and quickly disappeared again.

"Okay, he was scary," Cass moaned.

"What are you doing in the Oblivion world, Cass?" Rawr asked suspiciously, Hikari was now purring and rubbing her head on Rawr's shoulder.

"A fake clone of Hula got us trapped here. That's why you got to help us."

Rawr nodded. "All right. I will take you to the Dark Brotherhood headquarters, and get them to help you track down a portal to the ZG World."

"No, we need to find Hula first. She's trapped somewhere here."

Rawr examined her slowly, but let out a sigh. "Fine. I will help you find your friend, and THEN the Dark Brotherhood will find a portal to the ZG World."

Cass' eyes glittered "Thank you, Rawr!"

"Wait," She quickly growled, Cass' happy eyes disappeared. "You must do me a favor, and get rid of all guards that are around me. If they catch me, I'll go to jail, and I will not help you after that."

Cass' eyes laid in shock. Should she make herself become wanted, or get no help at all from Rawr?


End file.
